Zeruto
by Ilovejonghyun
Summary: I have been reading Zeruto :D so i wanted to write one, im too lazy to look over it so, sorry for the mistakes :D it took me time but yea :D hope yall 'enjoy' it xD by the way :O reviewww.! I need to know what to work on Dx, review review review review Dx
1. Chapter 1

A guy, tall, muscular and with gray hair ran through the forest, his eyes shining red. He stopped forcefully, before him was a large brick wall, he was trapped. "Zero, you are not going anywhere." said a voice, Zero turned around from above like a dark shadow, because of the moon's shine, jumped a girl. She had long hair, red eyes and fangs. "You can't run anymore" she held her weapon thightly. "Yukki," began Zero, "I don't want to hurt you, get away, dont listen to Kaname!" Yukki smiled, her grin was evil. "I have to listen, he's my brother, and now husband, you have to pay for decieving him." Yukki walked slowly toward Zero, step... by step... closer.. and closer.

"You're being controlled Yukki! Snap out of it, I don't.. no... i CAN'T hurt you i wouldn't forgive myself.. ever...get away.!" Yukki kept walking, she looked like a zombie. Suddenly there was a little voice... " It has to be here somewhere-nya..." Yukki and Zero looked around, out of the trees fell a bow, those used to play a violin, then out of the leaves floated a little... thing. He was small, he was wearing black, and he had blue hair, he also had the ears the tail of a cat. "I have to get this to Ikuto-nya.." the little being looked up to see two faces with glowing red eyes staring at him. "NYAAAAAAA!" he floated quickly back into the leaves, now all Yukki and Zero could see were two glowing yellow little eyes. "Enough distractions!" yelled Yukki and she turned back to Zero and started walking again.

Suddenly a blow of wind blew Yukki's hair, she turned around, a guy, tall,but shorter than zero, with blue hair and eyes, with a tail and ears stood by the tree. " Yoru, why are you taking so long?" The guy said looking at the little eyes. "Sorry Ikuto-nya..." Ikuto grabbed the bow and looked at Yukki with indifference, then he turned to Zero, both of their eyes widened.. _' i never thought i'd say this about a guy but, he's pretty cute.' _thought Zero, ' _He..he's really handsome...pfft, for a guy with gray hair..'_ thought Ikuto. Yukki became enraged she ran to Zero and lifted her sword and swang it with all her might toward Zero but... she stopped, when the sword was just above Zero's head, she was stopped by the sound of a violin.. the music sad yet warm was coming from.. Ikuto who was playing the violin then grabbed Yoru and jumped away from Yukki and Zero, Zero looked at him, the moon made Ikuto's eyes shine. He was somewhat amazed by him, Yukki lay kneeled, still paralyzed, Zero looked at her, closed his eyes and ran.

Zero kept thinking about that guy, he didn't understand why he couldn't get him out his mind. Then he saw the little being, whom Ikuto had called Yoru, Yoru saw Zero... "h.. heyy.. uhmm could you help ikuto-nya.?" Zero looked at Yoru a little puzzled but followed him, there he saw Ikuto trapped around yarn, trying to free himself, then kuto turned to see Zero who was smiling, "You are so cute" said Zero sarcastically and with a smirk, Ikuto blushed, he had an annoyed face, "I..It's not funny... I cant get out, i thought it would be fun.. but." he said as Zero helped him take the yarn off." I know something that's more fun than this" said Zero pervertly with a smirk and looking into Ikuto's blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"W...What do you mean? What could possibly be more fun than Yarn?" Zero smiled at Ikuto's face. He looked shy and nervous. " Don't worry kitty-cat.. I'll show you that fun thing later, you're going to love it." He smirked "But first lets get out of here" Zero started walking, but Ikuto didn't follow. " Ikuto?" Ikuto stared at him "you remember my name?" Zero looked at him "well duh, how could i forget the name of the beautiful person who helped me." Ikuto turned around *tsk* but Zero could see him blushing. "c-mon" said Zero again. "i can't" said Ikuto looking down. Zero looked confused. "why not?" "Why else, my legs hurt i can't walk... i twisted my ankle when i found the yarn." Zero stared at Ikuto and started laughing "you really are cute." "Man shut up." Ikuto was confused '_why is he laughing?_' Zero walked towards Ikuto and lifted him up. "what do you eat? you don't weigh anything?" Zero looked at Ikuto who looked surprised, "Whoaa.. what are you doing?" "well what does it look like i'ma take you home, we'll be even" After a while they got to Ikuto's house, he had fallen asllep after giving directions to zero. Yoru went in tru a window and opened the door for Zero. Zero went in and left Ikuto on a bed. Yoru fell asleep inside his egg. Zero pulled a chair beside Ikuto's bed. He stared at Ikuto for some moments. '_wwhat the hell am i doing? why am i staring at him like this?_' But as he looked at Ikuto he felt something in his chest, he felt the need to touch Ikuto. air blew through his hair, he had opened the window a bit, the room was very hot. Zero suddenly started unbuttoning Ikuto's shirt... slowly.. Ikuto suddenly opened his eyes, half asleep he grabbed Zero's hands "w..what are you doing?" but Zero was done unbuttoning Ikuto's shirt. Ikuto sat up, his shirt slid off one of his shoulders. Then, Zero saw it, his weakness. Ikuto's neck, soft and tempting. He could see Ikuto's veins pumping blood... blood which for some reason Zero wanted desperatly... Zero tryed to breathe slowly. trying to ignore; to control his irresistable need of Ikuto's blood. Zero's eyes were really wide, his eyes glowing he tryed to turn away but he could still smell ikuto's blood. '_Why do I want it so desperatly, why is Ikuto's blood so tempting, more tempting than any blood i've ever wanted_' Ikuto looked at Zero, "Uh.. Hey.. youu are you okkay? is something wrong?" Zero tryed really hard to stay calm. "I.. I'm just having some trouble breathing, that's all." Ikuto stood up from the bed. Ikuto felt really uneasy for some reason, but protected at the same time, then he felt attracted towarrds Zero, andthis made him feel weird. Zero was breathing hard, nd he was covering his nose and mouth. '_ Could.. could he be feeling bad towards me? what if he does't like me because im part cat? Does he dislike me? Why does it make me feel useless when i think Zero might not like me? What the hell is with this feeling._' Ikuto touched Zero's shoulder. "Are ou okkay?" Zero's eyes got wider. "Uhh... do you not like me? Am I not of you liking? " 'OMG WHAT AM I SAYINGG!' Ikuto started blushing "am.. am I not good enogh for you?" Zero stopped breathing he stoped shaking... he twirled around rapidly grabbed Ikuto's hands and pinned him to the bed Ikuto was blushing and his ears nd tail popped up.. Zero stared at Ikuto with his bright red eyes. "You stupid little cat" Ikuto looked at him "w..what?" "I don't dislike you" Zero slid his hand down Ikuto's cheek and touched Ikuto's bottom lip with his thub.. the he got close to Ikuto's cat ears which were bent downward and repeated "I don't dislike you" then he added "for some reason... you turn me on"


	3. Chapter 3

"you turn me on.." said Zero, then he bit Ikuto's ear.. Ikuto couldn't believe it, someone like Zero was turned on by him? He could feel Zero's lips and toungue on his ear. " n..noo stop it.." ikuto tryed to deny it but he liked it, being so close to zero, he liked Zero liking him, and he liked Zero's toungue. suddenly Zero whispered, "i want you kitty-cat.. " Ikuto felt really nervous he had never done this before.. and less with a guy... he didn't know what to do, or how to react.. He was soo nervous, but then Zero whispered, "no.. I have to control myself." He stood up and Ikuto sat up.. Zero looked at him, Ikuto was blushing really hard, and he looked kind of annoyed. He fixed his shirt, and looked at Zero. Zero smirked got close to Ikuto and said with a seducing voice, "you saved yourself today, because i wasn't in da mood, but i am going to make you mine, nice... and slow.." then Zero got up and went downstairs. Ikuto was left alone, Yoru was still snoring, and the room felt hot, he felt his cheeks burning. He was breathing hard, he kept thinking about what had just happened. He kept grabbing the ear Zero had licked. ' _ughh, i didn't like it, i feel raped... but, he said he wasn't in the mood, that liar he said i turned himmm-..' _ Ikuto started rolling in his bed, blushing. His feelings for Zero started growing, but he didnt know what feeling it was, he had never felt it. But he also wanted Zero, he couldn't stand it. He wanted him, but he was downstairs.. or maybe he had left.. or, what if.. what if Zero was just playing with him, teasing him? no Zero wasn't that kind of person.. was he? Ikuto had bearly met him, it was too early to do that, and he didn't know him well enough.. he started getting kind of worried and mad. So many questions filled his head he was fustrated but while thinking of all those things, he fell asleep.

Ikuto woke up and stretched in his bed.. " NYAAAAAAA!" Ikuto had sat on Yoru. "Ikuto... that guy.. he is weird-nya.." Ikuto stared at Yoru. "yeah i know... he's a phyco" "yeahh.. he.. he nya" Ikuto grabbed Yoru's ear "Tell me.. what did you see to say he is weird?" Yoru put a shock face "Uhh.. well... " Yoru gasped for air... it took a while for Ikuto to understand what Yoru had just blurted out .. "Ikuto? are you okay? you are all red nyaa" . "Shut up Yoru" Yoru sighed and went to his egg which was by the window. '_Oh my god he came to see me.. what a phyco.. I haven't seen him what if he left? naaaa.. I .. I don't think soo.. but.. there is no noise.. what if he did leave..well i don't care anyway' _Even if Ikuto " didn't care" he carefully and quietly crept downstairs. He didn't see anyone in the living room, so he went to the kitchen where he saw no one. He walked back towards the middle of the living room. He put his hands on his hips _' well i.. i guess he left... but i don't care..' _He turned around, then he saw Zero lying on the couch his eyes closed. Ikuto lowered himself and kneeled infront of Zero, he had long eyelashes and his lips were apple red , and his face was soft cold and pale, Ikuto's tail kept moving. " I hate to say it but.. he looks.. like an angel and he looks huggable" Ikuto's lips curved a bit then he stood up, he started walking to the kitchen but something grabbed his arm "huh?" Ikuto looked down, Zero opened his eyes and stood up and pushed Ikuto against the wall, he then grabbed Ikuto's chin, " Ikuto im not just huggable.. i'm kissable, and you are too" He pulled Ikuto's head up and pressed his cold lips against Ikuto's warm ones. Ikuto stood there impacted. _' w.. what the f..' _Ikuto tryed to push Zero away but Zero bit Ikuto's lip " owwwww" Ikuto's bottom lip started bleeding. Even If Zero didn't want to, his fangs were too sharp. "I'm sorry" said Zero, as he licked the blood off of Ikuto's bottom lip. Then he looked at Ikuto with a guilty face.. _' I hurt him..'_ he looked down and blushed a little. Then he started to walk away, but Ikuto grabbed Zero's arm and wrapped his tail around Ikuto's waist. " w..wait , I want more"


	4. Chapter 4

Zero stood there, Ikuto's tail around his waist, he could feel Ikuto's breath on his neck. Ikuto hugged him " I.. I haven't kissed someone in some time, I.. I want more Zero" Ikuto said in a pleading voice. Zero turned around, he was kind of surprised how Ikuto had said that so openely " weell, if you say it like that, and get like that.. then" Zero kissed Ikuto, and Ikuto's tail slid through the bottom of Zero's shirt up his chest. " Uhh Ikuto I.." then Ikuto pushed Zero to the couch and sat on top of him, "I wan't you" Ikuto said as he licked his lips, Zero stared at Ikuto's blushing face, he looked so cute and hot. Ikuto slid Zero's shirt off with his tail, Zero sat up and took Ikuto's shirt off. Zero had turned on, Zero grabbed and started licking Ikuto from his ear to his neck. The hair on Ikuto's tail stood up. " Zero I.. I like it.." Zero licked Ikuto's shoulder.. then he went slowly to his chest.. " wait.. Zero.. don't go any lower.." Zero stopped he looked at Ikuto.. "shut up" then he slid his tounge into Ikuto's mouth. Then Ikuto but his tail into Zero's pants, Zero's eyes widened. "w..wa.." Zero was going to say something but Ikuto bit his toungue.. Ikuto started unzipping Zero's pants, Zero blushed... "IKUTOOONYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _' Oh fuck.. Yoru' _they both quickly got up. " ikutonnyaahhhh... Ikuto? why are you blushing? where is your shirtnyaa? "uhh.. Yoru why were you screaming?" " Oh yeahh.. Amu is outside nya" Ikuto's eyes widened. He quickly put his shirt on and without looking at Zero he said "Please hide" Zero without asking questions went inside a closet. Someone knocked the door, Ikuto went and opened the door, a girl with pretty big eyes and pink hair stood in the front door. "Hello Ikuto" she smiled "uhhh.. hey come in.." the girl went in and sat on the couch "uhhh do you want something to drink?" Ikuto asked as he scratched his head. " Don't worry i'm okay, I came to say something, please sit down." Ikuto sat on the other couch and looked at her. "I.I broke up with Tadase, it's over. " Ikuto's eyes widened. " I want to be with you Ikuto, i realized how much you ment to me while we were apart, I love you" Ikuto was pale and Amu was blushing, "A..Amu I thought we had talked about this I-" then Amu interupted him "I know you said you didn't want a relationship, that you wanted to be free, but... i'll follow you Ikuto I will always be by your side." Zero heard attentively from inside the closet _'so he wants to be free? nothing to tie him..' _ Ikuto looked down "I'm sorry Amu but I have moved on" Amu stared at him "w..what?" "I..I'm sorry but I don't feel that way for you anymore, i'll allways be there for you, but as a friend," Amu had a diffrent expression on her face, "no Ikuto, you can't love someone else, i broke up cause i love you, you have to love me back.. If i cant have you... no one can." then from inside her and 'X' egg appeared, "You are mine Ikuto.. MINE!" Amu character changed with the 'X' egg... "a..amu..." Ikuto's eyes filled with fear.. "no.."


	5. Chapter 5

" Amu... calm down," Amu's eyes were black.. She was being controlled by the 'X' egg. "AMU!" Suddenly Ikuto character changed. Black Lynx.! Zero stared at Ikuto ' I have to help him, he helped me once.' Zero tryed to open the door, but it was locked 'Ikuto..' "Amu calm down, i don't want to hurt you.".. Amu stared at him "Shut up! I loved you, and you left me for another girl.! AGGHH!" Amu then stabbed Ikuto's left shoulder "Ugh," Ikuto held his bleeding shoulder. Suddenly a girl rushed through the door, "Ikuto.!" she had long blond hair, and purple eyes. "Amu... Ikuto.." the girl closed her eyes and started singing, in a slow gentle voice. Suddenly Zero got out. The girl looked at him but kept singing. Amu stood still. Ikuto suddenly looked weak, Zero ran and catched him before he fell on the floor. Suddenly Amu's 'X' egg turned back to its normal form. "Ikuto!" the girl went running to him and took him from Zero's arms. "I don't know who you are, but don't touch him" The blond girl was pretty and she had an awesome voice. "Ikuto, I told you to not leave, to live with me, I will protect you." she said as she hugged him. Ikuto was still bleeding. Ikuto's blood.. It made Zero hungry again, but Ikuto was in trouble, he had to control himself. Ikuto opened his eyes, "U..Utau?" the girl looked at him "Don't worry Ikuto, I'm here for you, I will protect you." Ikuto looked at Zero "Uh, hi," he said with a faint smile, "could you take me to my room?"

Utau looked mad, but she let Zero take Ikuto to his room. " Utau.. could you let me rest.?" Utau looked at him, "sure Ikuto, but i guess Zero here would also have to leave." She looked at him with mean eyes. " Zero is a friend, he doesn't have a home right now, so he's staying here." Zero got close to Ikuto " Oh, yeaa don't worry I'll take very good care of him."He smiled and Utau stared at him enviously. "fine, I have to go to work, but if you need ANYTHING, anything at all, please call." Ikuto smiled at Utau, "thankyou" Utau looked at Ikuto with sparkly eyes, "Kyaaaa you're so kawaii.!" then she hugged him and left. Then Ikuto sat up, "Finally she left." Ikuto said with an annoyed voice. Zero was confused. "what.?" Ikuto sighed "That was my sister" he said "Utau, and since she was little, she has said she wants to marry me but that isin't my plan." He turned to Zero, Zero smirked an sat on top of him "Ikuto," he said slowly and pervertly, "You naughty naughty kitty cat" Ikuto blushed "What the hell, get off." Zero then kissed him and Ikuto purred. Zero stopped and looked into his eyes, he smirked and said "Well that sexy." Ikuto blushed harder " S..Shut up, it was instinct I.." but he was interupted by Zero's kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

Ikuto woke up. He was laying on his bed. Zero wasn't anywhere in sight. He looked down.. He was half dresses. "Oh my fudging god!" He quickly covered himself with the covers.. had Zero done something to him, had they done.. it.? Ikuto started blushing '_what the hell am I thinking.?' _Ikuto sighed " Maybe I should just take a shower." He walked to the bathroom, closed the door and looked at himself in the mirror (not that way) his face was bright red. "What the hell is wrong with me.?" he saw the small scar on his shoulder, he still had a bit of blood on it, but it looked a little better. "Boo.." Ikuto looked at his reflection behind him was Zero, who suddenly hugged him by the waist. "Z..Zero I thought you left." Zero stared at Ikuto's reflection "I don't have where to go, besides..how could i ever leave you.?" Zero started licking Ikuto's shoulder with his cold toungue.. Ikuto blushed "S..stop.." Zero kept licking.. "Ikuto.. don't deny it, you know you are enjoying this." Ikuto liked it but somehow he felt it was wrong, he was nervous. "I.. I.." then Zero interrupted, "That girl.. Amu, she interrupted out little game, shall we continue playing.?" Ikuto looked at Zero, he was hald dressed too. " I.. I don't know what to do.." Ikuto looked down, his face still bright red. Zero smiled "I me either." Ikuto stared at Zero in disbelief, "Really.? you look like you have.. uhh.. yeaaa.." Then suddenly Ikuto kissed Zero, Zero's eyes widened. Ikuto wanted Zero, he couldn't take it anymore, he really wanted him. "Zero.. I.. I want you.? Zero smiled "I want you too I want you to be only mine..." Ikuto licked Zero's lips and chin, which made Zero's eyes turn red, Ikuto's tail slid around Zero's body, then into his unbuttoned pants, "Ikut.." "SHhh, just enjoy it." Zero started making weird noises. Which Ikuto for some reason loved hearing. "Ik.. Ikuto.. I." KNOCK KNOCK "Ikuto.? you in there.? It's me Utau.! i Brought my friend, I would like you to meet her. Zero was still making noises, Ikuto bit Zero's toungue and pulled his tail out of Zero's pants. "I'll be there in a minute.." Thenfootsteps were heard going down the stairs, Zero was breathing hard nad somewhat blushing, and Ikuto was too "Damn it Ikuto, we always get interrupted by some damn girls." Ikuto smiled "I know," then he opened the door and after a while they both walked downstairs. Utau looked up from chopping something "Ikutoo.!" ... what is he doing here.?" Ikuto stared at her "I told you, I'm letting him stay here, he still doesn't have a place to go." Utau stared at him, Zero smirked. There was a girl, she was concentrated on her rice ball, she had brown curly hair and long eyelashes "Ehem..? Utau hit the girls side with her elbow "What.?" Then she looked up. She had beautifully wide aqua green eyes, she looked at Ikuto. Ikuto looked at her. '_Why is she looking at him like that,' _ thought Zero, '_Why do I feel so uneasy.? do I.. feel.. jelous.?'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ikuto:Zero, wait.. not there...**

**Me: Ikuto, stop winning and do it.**

**Zero: You are making us do all these things, and making us let you watch it, couldn't you be less bossy.**

**Me: no, i have a deadline to meet.**

**Ikuto: What deadline.?**

**Me:uhh**

**Zero: is your story even good.? Are you writing things right.?**

**Ikuto: Do you have alot of reviews.?**

**Me: not really.**

**Ikuto: well, If they don't write reviews, don't show them the ending.**

**Me: Good thinking :D make them suffer :D**

**Zero: And are you checking your spelling.?**

**Ikuto: and punctuation, what about grammar.?**

**Me: uhh, just be quiet and keep having sex. I need to finish the next chapter. =.=**

"Hi Ikuto.!" smiled the girl " I'm Mari." "Uh, hey." Ikuto looked at her, then Zero looked too _'she is pretty, she has a pretty face and body, but.. Ikuto is mine ' _Zero thought as he kept staring at her, " Can you go on a date with me.?" Mari asked Ikuto suddenly. "W..what.?" Ikuto eyes widened as he stared at her, '_What the hell I just know her name ' _Ikuto turned to Zero, '_who the fuck does she think she is to fucking come here to get Ikuto. who the.' _Zero's thoughts were interrupted by Utau. "Yess, Ikuto, you should, I met her and she's nice, yall would look good together, well me and you would be perfect, but you just dont accept it." Ikuto stared at Utau. "C-mon Ikuto, I'll drive you both to the fair." Utau then dragged Ikuto to the car as Mari and Zero walked behind. They looked into each others eyes. Mari smirked, Zero's eyes widened and he stoped walking. Mari got into the car, then Zero got in too. "I don't want to be here Utau" said Ikuto. "ughh Ikuto you are such a party pooper, (sigh) we will leave... after you ride the ferris wheel atleast." Utau dragged Ikuto to the ferris wheel, Mari got in then Ikuto was pushed in. Utau then closed the door, Zero stared at Utau and Utau stared back. Ikuto tryed to avoid looking at Mari. "Do you want me.?" Ikuto looked at her. "Huh.?" She looked at him "please be with me." She knelt infront of Ikuto "Please" Ikuto stared at her "I'm.. I'm sorry, but I'm not like that.. I.. I dont like girls like that anymore.. I.." Mari grabbed him "but i know a certain someone who you will like to meet." Ikuto looked out the window the ride was about to end, they were close to the bottom. "I'm sorry, but no." Ikuto looked at her, Mari's eyes filled with anger suddenly she kissed him Ikuto was shocked '_w..what the..?' _ "I..Ikuto.." Ikuto turned, Zero was standing by the window, the ride had ended. Ikuto's eyes widened, he had never before seen the look Zero had on his eyes before. "Z..Zero..." Zero then walked away. "Noo.!" Ikuto stood up but Mari grabbed him. "Don't leave." Ikuto pushed Mari away and ran out the door. "Zero.!... Zero.!" '_what have I done.? where is Zero.?'_ Utau drove Mari and Ikuto to Ikuto's house, then left. "Hahaha" Mari laughed as they got in. "What.?" Ikuto looked at her. "How can you let strangers into your home.?" She smirked. "Strangers.?" suddenly she opened the door and knelt down. Then a very tall, handsome guy walked in "So you are Ikuto," he said with a deep look in his eyes. "Mari, you may leave." Mari stood up " Yes master." Then the tall guy closed the door. He walked towards Ikuto '_Who.. who is this guy.? His eyes show no feelings, they they just stare into your soul.._' Ikuto started walking backwards. "My name is Kaname." Then Ikuto stopped, the wall was behind him, he couldn't walk back anymore. Kaname's eyes.. they stared at Ikuto, they paralyzed him, he couldn't move. Kaname grabbed Ikuto as he stumbled down, his legs felt tired, weak, he could bearly stand up. "Ikuto, you are very soft," Kaname said as he caressed Ikuto's cheek with the back of his fingers. Kaname carried Ikuto towards the couch. "Ikuto.. you're bleeding." Ikuto turned and looked at his hand, his finger was bleeding, he had cut it with a wire that was sticking out of the couch. Kaname grabbed Ikuto's hand and licked his finger. Ikuto blushed a bit, but he was too sad and dizzy to put attention to Kaname. "mmm, you are Zero's lover aren't you.?" Ikuto's eyes widened, "w..what.?" Kaname stared into Ikuto's eyes as he licked his fingers, it made Ikuto dizzier. "Mmm, well if i want to hurt Zero, I should do it were it will hurt him the most.." Kaname then put his hand inside Ikuto's shirt. "Your chest is soft too." Ikuto felt Kaname's cold hands going up his stomach to his chest. "S..stop." Ikuto was bearly able to fight back, his hands were too weak . "Shh Ikuto, I will just play with you for a while, you will like it too, just let me do what I want." Ikuto closed his eyes . _'Z..Zero... where are you.?' _and a tear rolled down his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ikuto: You see, I was right about the grammar, and spelling.**

**Zero: Yea, dumbass.**

**Me: =.= okkay, i admit im too lazy to revise the story =.=. sorry.**

**Ikuto: and work on that POV, I read the beggining, and i was lost.**

**Me: . You read it.?**

**Ikuto: =^_^= yessssss**

**Me: =.=, okkay, even if there is like one last chapter to go (rated R -^_^- ), I will do that new paragraph thing =.=. fightin.! (REVIEW YOU PEOPLE.!Share this lame story.! I need atleast 4 new reviews [from different people],to post the ****ENDING**** ;] which yall might like.)**

"Ugh." Zero was walking in some woods, kicking stones. "Why the fuck.! Why did I let myself go.? I, I was just teasing him at first, but.. but after a while, looking at him made me happy.. but... he kissed that bastard.!" Zero punched a tree, and put the top of his head against it, he was breathing hard. "He's so stupid.." Zero's eyes were watery. "Why the fuck did I look at him, why.? I'm so stupid... im so mad... Do... Do I love Ikuto.? Do I really love him.?" Suddenly Ikuto heard some footsteps behind him.

"If you love him... go for him.!"

Zero turned around. It was Yukki, she stood there with tears running down her cheeks.

"Yukki... what's wrong.?" Zero asked with concern.

Yukki smiled, and wiped her tears. "Kaname, he left me. He said I was of no use for him, that I could go to hell for all he cared." Yukki looked down. "W.. wait.. Zero, where is that cat-eared guy.?"

Zero stared at her. "Why.?" he looked away. "Does it even matter.?"

Yukki walked towards Zero. "Isin't he your lover.? Kaname has been stalking you."

Zero's eyes widened "He.. he .. what.? Why.?"

Yukki looked at him. "M.. Mari is after him."

Zero frowned "Yes, that bitch is all over Ikuto, they kissed."

"Zero, I'm accually surprised that you like guys ." She smiled, Zero blushed. Yukki's eyes then widened "You have to go.! Mari is after him, but she is helping Kaname.! She is the one Kaname left me for."

Zero's eyes widened "so it was her who kissed him, not him to her.." Zero smiled "I'm happy, but... she was playing with him.. how could she use him like that.!" Zero's eyes turned red for a moment.

"Zero you have to go... Ikuto is in great danger, after Kaname found out he was your lover.. he has decided to go snatch him from you, he doesn't want you to be happy. Go get Ikuto, before Kaname does something to him.!"

Zero bit his lip. "Ikuto..." Zero hugged Yukki. "Thankyou, thankyou so much Yukki, forget Kaname, there are other people out there who would die to make you happy, Thankyou.." Zero then started dashing towards Ikuto's house. '_hold on Ikuto, I'm coming. Don't let Kaname do anything to you.'_

"Ka.. Kaname.! S.. stop touching me.!" Ikuto was trying to push Kaname, but he had already took Ikuto's shirt off.

"Now I see why Zero wanted you so much." Kaname licked Ikuto, from behind his ear to his neck and down his chest, and caressed Ikuto's Ikuto's back. Kaname's eyes kept paralyzing Ikuto.

_' Zero... I'm sorry,' _Ikuto's eyes were watery.

"Ugh, whatever, just let me have a taste of this seducing blood of yours." Kaname put his cold lips on Ikuto's neck. He opened his mouth to show his pointy and shiny fangs, and peirced Ikuto's neck. Ikuto's eyes widened, and he turned his head up.

Ikuto's blood dripped down his neck and down Kaname's chin. He felt as his energy slowly leaving his body. His eyes were heavy, and he began to see blurry.

"This, this is so good, no... not good... it's delicious." Kaname mumbled as he sucked Ikuto's blood.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Ikuto couldn't see very well, but he felt Kaname stop sucking his blood and standing up. He saw two figures fighting. One was dropped on the floor, he heard a bone break. Suddenly there was alot of red stuff, everywhere. One of the figures then started walking towards him, and he blacked out.

**Is this better? is it more understandable.? O_O reviewww :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**me: i dont think im ever gunna get more reviews ... so ill just post this =_= i know i suck at writing.**

**Ikuto: its okkay...finally, then ending, I was scared.**

**Zero: but you enjoyed it didn't you.**

**(zero smirked)**

**(Ikuto blushed)**

**Me: I don't know how people can write this, I kept panicing when I was going to write, those .. words =.= it was weird.**

**Ikuto: Atleast you finished it.**

**Zero: yea, were proud of you. d ^****-****^b**

**Me: awww thanks you guys. ^~^ (by the way =_= this whole chapter is about them doing it =_= just to let yall know.)**

"IKUTO.. WAKE UP-NYAA.!." Ikuto's eyes opened slowly

"Yoru.?" he smiled faintly, "I.. I'm accually glad to see you." he patted the little chara's head.

"Ikuto.. you took a loong time to wake up... I was scared, by the way, since you are okay now, I will go inform the stray cats downtown.. byeeeee-nya,!" Yoru smiled and floated out the window. Ikuto turned to the window, by the wall was someone sitting in a chair.

"I'm glad you are okay now, Ikuto." The person stood up, and walked towards Ikuto and the windows light.

"Z..Zero... you came back," Ikuto's eyes filled with tears.

"Did he do anything to you.? Are you alright.? He didnt hurt you did he.?"

" No, Zero, just a small bite, but.. I'm sorry Zero, I'm really sorry.. I.. Kaname, I was scared Zero. I thought i wasn't going to see yo-" Zero put his finger on Ikuto's lips.

"It's okkay, I'm here now, but.. you were a very naughty kitty, by letting Mari kiss you.."

Ikuto looked at him "But I didn't do it..she did it I just-" Zero then sat on top of Ikuto.

"Z..Zero what are y-" Zero then forced his toungue into Ikuto's mouth, rolling his toungue around Ikuto's mouth, Zero kissed him pasionatly, Ikuto pulled away and panted..

"Z.. Zer.. you.. haven't let..m.. let me.. finish one single sente- " Zero smirked, and took Ikuto's shirt off, and took his off next.

"I really like your body Ikuto, it's so soft." Zero caressed Ikuto's chest, then licked Ikuto's neck, he put his hand on Ikuto's back and pulled Ikuto's body against his.

Zero put his mouth really close to Ikuto's ear. "Ikuto...c. can I taste you.? It's.. It's okay if you don't want to."

There was a small moment of silence. (other than Ikuto's panting.)

"Bite me Zero, I trust you." Zero smiled, then kissed Ikuto's neck. He already had two puncture holes, left by Kaname,

"Ikuto, from now on, you are mine, no one can have you other than me." He then bit Ikuto.

"Ahhhh." Ikuto moaned. Zero's bite felt different from Kaname's. Ikuto bit his lower lip, and his pants went into Zero's pants.

Ikuto's moan just made Zero want to keep sucking Ikuto's blood, but he stopped.

" Thats enough... for now." Zero smirked licking his lips. He saw Ikuto's blood dripping down his chest.

"Oops, gotta clean that up." Zero teased, he licked the puncture holes until they wouldn't bleed..

He then went down, licking Ikuto's chest, suddenly Zero kissed Ikuto's nipple.

"W..wait Zero... ahhh..not there.." Zero looked up.

"But you have blood here too." Zero then started bitting, licking, and now sucking.

"Z.. Zeroo-ahhh".Ikuto's pants were now somewhat wet.

"Wow Ikuto, you are really sensitive here, that is really sexy.." Zero smirked as he nibbled on Ikuto's nipple.

Ikuto pouted, and his ears bent downward "Ugh, you are such a pervert." he kept panting and blushing.

"And you are so cute," Zero slid his cold hand down Ikuto's back, Ikuto arked his back and his tail hair stood up. "Ikuto, I want to fuck you.. so bad."

Ikuto turned away, "I'm scared, what if it hurts..?" he closed his eyes. Zero went up and looked into Ikuto's eyes.

"I'll do it, so it doesn't hurt" Ikuto stared at Zero who smiled, and started to take Ikuto's pants off. Zero looked down. "wow Ikuto, I teased your nipples a bit and you are already this wet."

"Shut up you idiot.!" Ikuto screamed as he covered his beet red face. Then Zero pulled Ikuto's boxers off, and Ikuto sat up in shock.

"w .. wait." but Zero started stroking Ikuto'smember

". Zero wait... I ahhhhh." Zero started licking the tip of Ikuto's member, which was all sticky...Zero started sucking him.

"Ikuto.. this feels good doesn't it.." Zero managed to mumble. Ikuto kept panting. He threw his head back.

"I'm going to...ahhhhhh... " Zero then stopped and swallowed all of Ikuto, he then rubbed his finger on Ikuto's entrance.

Ikuto's eyes widened and he sat up.

"Zeroo.! not there.!" Ikuto then covered himself with his hands. Zero looked at him, Ikuto's eyes were watery and he was blushing really hard.

"N..no.. not there Zero.." Zero stared at him, grabbed Ikuto's hands and put them above Ikuto's head, and turned him around. Now Ikuto was facing downward on the bed, with his butt up. Zero grabbed both of Ikuto's hands with one hand, and he slid the other slowly down Ikuto's spine, then he inserted a finger into Ikuto's entrance.

"N. no..ahhhhh" saliva dripped down Ikuto's chin. Zero then inserted another finger and leaned over close to Ikuto's ear.

"Ikutoo... I have two fingers in now, can you feel it.?.Can you hear it.? You are making sexy squishy noises."

"Zero.! S.. Shut the hell up.!" Zero smirked and bit Ikuto's ear. Zero took his fingers out, He then showed his wet fingers to Ikuto,

"You see this, my fingers are dripping wet, you liked it didn't you.?" He then licked his fingers while staring straight into Ikuto's eyes. "mmmhh so good..."

Ikuto turned away. "AHHHHGGGG you peverted monster.!"

Zero smirked and placed his member at Ikuto's entrance.

"I will go slow." Zero pushed it in.

"It.. It's so hot.." Ikuto panted. Zero was all the way in.

"Ikuto.. you.. you are so tight.." Zero then backed up then slammed in again.

"AHHHHhhhh" Ikuto screamed in both pain and pleasure. He then started moving his hips, and his tail wrapped agains Zero's body.

"Harder, Zero, faster.!" Zero kept thrusting Ikuto, then he started stroking him.

"Ahh,, Z.. Zeroo..." Ikuto kept panting and moaning. Ikuto's tail then rubbed agains Zero's entrance., Zero slowed down and blushed.

"I.. Ikuto.. I.."

"Zero.. don't stop, keep touching me.. keep thrusting me." Ikuto pleaded.

Zero smirked "Weelll.. if you say it so pervertly.."

"Zerrooo, pleasee." Ikuto blushed as he turned to look at Zero, his eyes were really watery, and his ears were bent down.

"How can I say no to that cute face.?"

Zero then started thrusting Ikuto again. Ikuto panted, and gasped.

"Har... Harder.. ahh... Faster...ahhh faster... more...!" Ikuto yelled, his cat ear started twitching.

"Do you like how it feels.?" Zero asked.

"Zero... ahh..D..Don't ask such... stuff .. now.."

Zero then started going really fast.

"Ze.. Zeroo..ahhh.. you are going.. t.. to fast.."

"I.. I'm sorry, I..just want you so bad.. I can't slow down.." Zero kept doing Ikuto harder. Ikuto pulled the blankets.

" Zero... pl.. please i can't take it anumore.. i.. i" Zero turned Ikuto around and pulled him up. Ikuto put wrapped his arm around Zero's neck, Zero kissed him.

"Zero.. I.. I'm going to.." Ikuto bit his lower lip.

"Me too," Zero said as he looked deep into Ikuto's watery eyes.

"Ahh.." and they came together. Zero layed Ikuto down on the bed, he was panting.

"I'm tired..." Ikuto said with his eyes shut.

"Well Ikuto, I finally made you mine, you were so good" Zero smirked, he turned toward his end of the bed.

"What the hell Zero." Ikuto then got close and touched Zero's shoulder .

"Zero..Let's do it again" ^^ Zero stared at him..

"what.? weren't you tire-.?" Ikuto pulled the blanket.

"Zero.." Ikuto said as he kissed Zero

"what.?" Zero hugged Ikuto around the waist.

"I love you Zero." Ikuto blushed.

"I love you too, my little kitty cat" Zero smiled.

Then Ikuto and Zero went under the blankets.

**~o~o~o~o~THE END~o~o~o~o~**

**review please D': and give me ideas on what to write about please xD Arigato, Thankyou, Merci, Gracias xD**


End file.
